Una historia, Una leyenda
by MissLoonyxXx
Summary: Bueno, hasta ahora es la historia de los merodeadores, completamente AU es Slash! RemusxSirius este... eso es todo creo jaja
1. Encuentros Cercanos de 3er Tipo

Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, tengo 11 años, cabello castaño dorado, y lacio como baba, ojos ámbar que heredé de mi madre, un extraño color. Su nombre es Vivianne, pero todos le dicen Vivi, creo que es mas sencillo; ella es muy hermosa, tiene el pelo rubio y es pequeña y delgada como yo. Mi mamá es genial, ella es muggle, pero le encanta la magia, le gusta mucho hacer pociones y es muy buena haciéndolo, es una parte de nuestro mundo a la que ella también puede pertenecer.

En navidad, teje cientos de bufandas y sale a la calle para regalárselas a las personas, ella dice que esparce el espíritu navideño, yo digo que es increíble, como todo lo que ella hace.

Cocina la comida mas deliciosa del mundo, según mi papá, y él sí que ha viajado!

Mi mamá solo tiene una hermana, la tía Verónica, que tiene una hija que se llama Violeta (todos los nombres de la familia de mi mamá comienzan con V, y yo rompí con la tradición) Violeta es mi prima preferida, es de mi misma edad pero ya casi no la veo, no desde que nos mudamos a Francia y mi padre se jubiló.

El era auror, y uno de los mejores. Es alto y fornido, mis mismo pelo y de rostro amable y cordial. Mi papá decidió retirarse después del accidente.

Hace cuatro años fui mordido, y desde ese entonces, cada luna llena, me transformo en un lobo. Es por esto que vivimos en un viñedo, mucho espacio donde correr, con barreras mágicas que me impidan entrar a la casa, o salir del viñedo en esas noches.

Toda mi vida he tenido tutores privados, y creí que no podría ir a Hogwarts, hasta que hace unos meses llegó mi carta, y el director dijo que no había problema con mi "condición" si se tomaban las medidas adecuadas. Lo que me preocupa es hacer amigos, ojala sea tan fácil como hace cuatro años…

_-Flashback-_

_A Remus le encanta este parque._

_"No te alejes mucho cariño" le dice su madre y éste arranca a correr._

_Así, entre los juegos, riendo y saltando por todos lados, Remus se siente como cualquier otro niño de su edad._

_Después de haberse agotado, va y se acuesta boca arriba en el pasto, con una suave sonrisa en los labios y sintiendo el sol sobre su piel._

_"¿Estas despierto?"_

_Remus abre los ojos, sorprendido, y se encuentra con un par de grandes ojos grises observándolo; éstos pertenecen a un chico de su edad, de cabello negro azulado y rostro elegante._

_"Este, si" Remus no esta muy acostumbrado a hablar con otros niños, pero el otro simplemente sonríe y extiende la mano. "Sirius Black, gusto en conocerte"_

_O él tampoco habla mucho con niños, o toma clases de elegancia y comportamiento, piensa Remus._

_"Hola, me llamo Remus Lupin," estrecha su mano y le sonríe de vuelta._

_"¿Quieres jugar?"_

_Remus sabe que se tiene que ir pronto pero acepta._

_Ya cansados, se vuelven a sentar en el pasto y Remus saca una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo. "¿Te gusta el chocolate?"_

_"¿Qué si me gusta?!"_

_Remus parte el chocolate a la mitad, le entrega una parte a Sirius y comen en silencio durante unos minutos._

_"Remus ya nos vamos" éste voltea y ve a su madre parada esperándolo, se levanta y le sonríe a su nuevo amigo._

_"Ojala nos encontremos de nuevo" le dijo._

_"Por supuesto" contestó Sirius, pero ambos dudaban que fuera a suceder._

Nota del Autor: Y?? que tal¿debo continuar?.. probablemente de aquí me salte al primer año pero, que piensan? jeje, pues is les gustó, dejen un comentario please!!


	2. Un Grupo Muy Extraño En Verdad

**Capítulo Dos - Sirius. - Un grupo muy extraño en verdad**

El día que recibí mi carta para Hogwarts estaba tan emocionado; por fin iba a poder estar con otros chicos, aparte de mi hermano (que es una verdadera pesadilla). Mis padres son los clásicos señores de familia sangre pura: creídos y prepotentes. De ahí salió mi hermano, Regulus. No lo culpo por querer encajar y obedecerlos, yo que soy el 'rebelde' me he ganado unos cuantos castigos que hubiera querido evitar.

Toda mi familia estado en Slytherin. "Los famosos Black"

La única que rompió la tradición fue desterrada de la familia, y ahora no es mas que una mancha negra en el gran árbol genealógico de la Antigua y Noble casa Black. Que gran sarta de estupideces.

Hay veces que miro a mi alrededor, en mi habitación gigantesca, llena de cosas que no necesito y en lo único que puedo pensar, es como me gustaría ser ese chico de cabello castaño que me encontré un día que me escapé al parque.

Así, tendido en el pasto, sin preocupaciones, contento por el simple hecho de estar ahí, bajo el sol y sintiendo el pasto debajo de mí.

Creo que fue esto lo que me impulsó a hablarle esa vez, compartir ese sentimiento de paz.

¿En qué estaba?

Ah si, Hogwarts.

Me encontraba parado frente a la barrera que separaba al mundo muggle del expreso de Hogwarts, y siendo honestos, estaba petrificado del miedo. Mi semblante no mostraba señal de eso, pues no puedo perder la fachada arrogante con mi horrorosa madre parada justo detrás de mí.

En esto, llega un chico corriendo como loco y gritando que lo persigue Merlín; me empuja hacia la plataforma 9 3/4 y va corriendo detrás de mí. No me da tiempo ni de despedirme de mi madre. Gracias a Dios.

"Oye, perdón, es que me venían persiguiendo"

El chico tiene ojos color almendra, el pelo de un negro azabache y revuelto como un nido, parecía apenado.

"No hay problema," le dije sin pensar. Alguien que dice que el mago mas grande de la historia lo viene persiguiendo en el andén del tren no puede estar muy bien de la cabeza. "Este… ¿Merlín?" Pregunté como esperando una explicación.

"Ah, el perro de la familia¡es un horror!"

Me sonrió ampliamente y le devolví la sonrisa, algo sorprendido.

"Hola, soy James Potter" dijo extendiéndome la mano, y yo la tomé.

"Soy Sirius" dudé un poco, pero al final tuve que decirlo. "Sirius…Black" al ver como cambió su expresión, repliqué de inmediato "La estúpida y presumida, prejuiciado e insoportable casa Black" Rodé los ojos y¿James? rió de nuevo.

"Pues menos mal que piensas así, sería una lástima que fueras como ellos".

Subimos juntos al tren y como ya era muy tarde, casi todos los compartimientos estaban repletos de estudiantes. Caminamos casi hasta el final del tren, cuando encontramos uno donde solo había un chico menudo, sentado apoyándose en la ventana y tenía la cara enterrada en un libro casi de su tamaño.

Al oírnos entrar, el chico del libro alzó la vista y me quedé paralizado por segunda vez en el día. Su pelo castaño y sus grandes ojos ámbar me resultaron tan familiares que sonreí de inmediato. Mi sonrisa pareció tener un efecto en él, o tal vez, el me reconoció también. Cerró su libro y se volteó hacia a mi.

"Hola, me llamo Remus Lupin" Su mirada parecía divertida. Reí un poco y estreché su mano, que era mucho mas pequeña que la mía. "Hola, me llamo Sirius Black." A diferencia de muchos, mi apellido no le causó nada, no miedo, no alegría, nada.

"¿Chocolate?" dijo él, sacando una gran barra de chocolate con avellanas de su baúl. Lo partió, me dio la mitad y ambos reímos.

"¿Ustedes dos se conocen?"

Remus y yo volteamos a ver a James, que en algún momento de nuestra plática se había ido a sentar a lado del chico dorado, y al parecer, yo me había sentado frente a él. Remus, no James.

"Nos conocimos en un parque hace cuatro años y jugamos, eso es todo." le contesté y nos miró con una expresión extraña.

"¿Y aún se acuerdan?, no lo puedo creer"

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces pero ¿Qué le iba a decir?

No quería confesar que esa fue la única vez que pasé un rato con alguien que no fuera mi odioso hermano, los Malfoy (que son pero que mi propia familia, y eso es mucho decir), o mi prima Bellatrix, que insiste en que la llamemos Bella, aunque de Bella, solo tiene el nombre.

Lupin se veía incómodo y tal vez tenía un secreto como el mío, pues solo bajó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con las páginas de su libro. James notó la tensión y sonrió de nuevo. "Soy James Potter" le dijo a Remus, extendiéndole la mano.

"Remus Lupin" replicó Remus mientras la tomaba.

El ambiente se relajó de inmediato y me sentí libre de preguntarle a Lupin que rayos estaba leyendo.

"Oh es, la historia de Hogwarts, quería estar informado antes de entrar a clases, y leer los libros que nos pidieron no me pareció suficiente."

James y yo parpadeamos, sorprendidos. La única preparación que hice fue guardar mis productos de broma en mi baúl, ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber traído todos mis libros.

"Wow Remus, yo ni he abierto los libros de la escuela, y mucho menos leerlos" En ese momento supe que sería mi eterno compañero en jugar bromas y crear caos. Remus estaba asombrado por el comentario de James. Movió la cabeza en un gesto de exasperación y regresó a su libro.

James y yo nos lanzamos en una extensa conversación sobre bromas y quidditch, y Remus solo seguía leyendo, pero reía de vez en cuando si alguno de los dos decía algo particularmente estúpido.

Los tres éramos muy diferentes, pero en ese compartimiento había un aire de amistad indescriptible.

Un nerd con sentido del humor, n bromista empedernido y arrogante, y un Black no tan Black. Éramos un grupo muy extraño en verdad.

**A/N: Y?? Que tal? jeje, bueno, este es el capitulo dos, por favor si les gustó dejen un pequeño comentario pleeeaasee!!**


	3. No es Posible!

_A/N: Bueno, este es el capitulo 3 jeje si alguien en el universo esta leyendo esto de señales de vidaaaa!!! no en serio, porfisss un pequeño review no estaria mal saben?_

_Disclaimer: Harry potter y el resto le pertenecen a JK rowling._

**Remus POV**

No es posible!!

Sirius olvidó la mayoría de sus libros en su casa, y hoy, Apenas! se le ocurre mandar una carta a sus padres pidiéndoles que se los manden. Hoy!! Tres semanas después que comenzaron las clases. Con razón esa pluma no levitó ni medio centímetro en la clase de hechizos. Si eso no es irresponsabilidad, no se que es. Por Dios!! Tres semanas!!

James, Sirius y yo nos volvimos inseparables en este tiempo, pero hay un chico que también esta en nuestra habitación con el que no hablamos, creo que se llama Peter. No hay nada malo con él, solo, no se, es demasiado tímido.

Lo se, tremenda hipocresía viniendo de mí pero él parece que se va a tirar a alabarnos si le hablamos de repente, da algo de miedo.

Ya nos dejaron más tarea de la que podremos terminar en el resto del año y en verdad odio la tarea.

"Remus¿por qué miras ese libro con ojos asesinos?" Sirius camino por la biblioteca y se sentó frente a mí.

"Odio.La.Tarea" Wow, mi voz se oía hasta un poco predadora. Grrrr!!

"Vaya Remus, pues no parece, te la has pasado casi todo el mes metido en este horrible y silencioso lugar, yo diría que la tarea es mas o menos como tu novia" Chico promiscuo!!

Sirius rió un poco y agarró uno de los mil libros que estaban regados sobre la mesa.

"Una cosa es que no me guste la tarea, y otra muy diferente que no la haga Sirius" Lo miré con la mejor mirada estricta que recordaba de mi madre, tratando de no reír. Pareció funcionar.

"Argh! Ok ok, haré la tarea"

Jaja! Toma eso Sirius Black!

"Pero aún no entiendo porque la odias tanto, si te encanta leer"

Y ahí va otro secreto.

"Nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo por obligación, eso es todo" Sabía que mi respuesta nunca lo dejaría contento, y ahí viene la avalancha de preguntas…

"Pero, seguramente en Francia también hay deberes ¿no?" Me miró con una sonrisa burlona y cruzó los brazos.

"Nunca fui a la escuela, tuve tutores privados" Fijé mi mirada en los libros delante de mí y no dije nada más. Sonaba como un niño mimado, muy rico para ir a una escuela común. La realidad, era una cosa muy distinta. Lo que hubiera dado por estudiar en la pequeña escuela a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Mis ojos mostraron una tristeza horrible, creo que Sirius lo notó también pues no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Después de unos minutos de lectura en silencio, Sirius aclaró la garganta.

Volteé a verlo y alcé una ceja. No me salió muy bien, pero tuvo el efecto indicado.

"Tienes un, o sea, quiero decir, podrías tu, este…" Su cara estaba bien roja. Miré el libro que estaba sosteniendo. _Hechizos básicos, Primer grado_. Tuve que sonreír un poco, parece que el querido Sirius no esta acostumbrado a pedir favores, pero vamos a dejar que trate.

"¿Mepodríasenseñarelhechizoconlapluma?" Lo dijo todo tan rápido que si no hubiera sabido lo que quería, jamás le habría entendido.

"¿Perdón?" Jeje, dejemos que sufra un poquitín.

Sirius suspiró y me miró, aún sonrojado. "Que si me puedes ayudar con ese hechizo que hicimos en la clase de ayer"

"Si tan solo hubieras puesto un poco de atención no te tendría que estar enseñando nada sabes?" Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa mientras regresaba a su color normal

"Ay Remus, es que como iba a pasar por alto la oportunidad de jugarle una pequeña broma a Peter mientras estaba tan concentrado en la práctica"

"Si, bueno no fue tan chistoso cuando se trató de levantar del asiento y tiró todas mis cosas al caer!" Traté de sonar molesto pero tuve que reír al recordar al pobre chico tropezando con sus zapatos y tirando todo a su paso.

"Ya ves¿Qué harías sin mi Remus? aburrirte hasta la muerte"

"No Sirius, sin ti, haría la tarea"

Esa noche, chocando mi calendario me di cuenta que faltaban apenas unos días para mi primera luna llena en Hogwarts. Encerrado en una casa abandonada, sin poder salir al bosque. El lobo no iba a estar muy contento. Y para colmo, tendré que inventarme una excusa para escapar de mis amigos. A veces me pregunto que harían si se enteraran.

No. Jamás.

_A/N: Poorfis! Review!_


End file.
